


take me to bed

by nctucomeback



Series: fussy baby [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, This can be romantic or platonic, fussy!woozi, me n my sister came up with the headcanon that when jihoon gets sleepy he gets fussy, self indulgent fluff, sleepy!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctucomeback/pseuds/nctucomeback
Summary: jihoon finds himself alone in the studio, sleepy and upset, so he texts the one person who always waits up for him.





	take me to bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part in my series of fussy jihoon! idk how many parts there will be but each part will be with a different member! writing these is good for my writers block. ty for reading!

jihoon sat in the spinning chair in front of the panel of slides and switches, feeling true exhaustion. he’d been in the recording studio for 7 hours trying to get his song to sound right. no matter what he adjusted, it sounded wrong, almost ugly. the frustration, mixed with the rest his body was longing for, was driving him insane. he felt his eyes start to sting with tears filling to the brim. 

he brought his fist to his face to try and rub the wet and sleepiness out of his eyes, a small sniffle escaping. he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep across the desk. he was normally serious, level-headed, but once he got tired enough, he became an emotional mess. a huff tumbled through his lips as he grabbed his phone, sending a ‘:-(‘ to the one person he knew was awake. 

within minutes, a small knock was heard and the door opened with a gentle force, rubbing against the carpeted floor. a quiet voice floated from behind him.

“jihoon? what’s wrong?” seungcheol entered the studio, crossing the room to crouch in front of him. jihoon, still trying to stop tears from falling, shook his head. the other understood immediately, “are you sleepy?”

he nodded, more tears beginning to spill, causing him to raise both hands to stop them. he let out a whine, rubbing his eyes harshly, but still not able to catch every drop falling down his cheeks. his ears heated in a blush as he cried. seungcheol took the smaller’s wrists, guiding his hands to his lap. 

“did you want me to come here to stay with you, keep you company until you finished? or do you want to go back to the dorm now, and go to sleep?” he spoke gently, stroking jihoon’s forearms with his thumbs.

jihoon shook his head again, before croaking out, “wanna go to sleep.” he tried to rub his eyes again with the back of his hand, but a soft, stern grip stopped him. 

“your eyes are already red and swollen, jihoonie.” seungcheol wiped a tear with his thumb, then stood. he extended his hand to help the fussy boy up, receiving a quivering lip in return. jihoon reached with both arms, grabby hands included. the taller reached down, lifting jihoon with hands under his thighs. the shorter wrapped his legs around seungcheol’s waist, arms around his neck. “better?”

“yeah.” jihoon nodded against his shoulder. the short walk through the halls back to the dorm began, seungcheol telling him what the others did all day, making him smile tiredly. he was warm and secure, his aching back finally receiving some rest after sitting in that damned chair all day. he closed his eyes and let himself drift half to sleep. 

when he woke he was being laid in his bed, seungcheol tucking him in. he no longer had the heat of the other’s body and he whined at the lost warmth. 

“cheol, no, please stay...” jihoon’s voice cracked as his throat tightened with the threat of more tears. he sat up and scooted over, looking hopefully in seungcheol’s direction in the dark room. he felt the bed dip and sighed in relief. strong arms pulled him into a muscled chest and he relaxed. fingers in his hair coaxed him to sleep, and he muttered a “thank you seungcheol,” before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading let me know what you thought in the comments and follow me on ig: @lovetaeyongie if you’d like!


End file.
